veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures
Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures is a spinoff from VeggieTales made by Big Idea staring Larry Boy and his butler Archibald (originally named Alfred). This show revolves around Larryboy and his nemesises. There are also a few books about Larryboy, which are drawn like the show. Episodes Episode 1: The Angry Eyebrows A cheese-breathing cow dragon robs a carrot lady and her spuds of their lunch. As soon as our Larryboy arrives, he gets "cheesed". Nevertheless, he pulls out his radar-guided spatula to block the creature's cheese shots. When the creature gets caught, it actually turns out to be Herbert and Wally in disguise. Officer Olaf, BumblyBurg's local police officer, arrests the two for the food robbery and for shooting cheese at innocent people. Meanwhile, Awful Alvin, LarryBoy's nemesis, is determined to rule Bumblyburg along with Lampy, a lamp with a silly face drawn on its shade. At BumblyBurg's local newspaper office, The Daily Bumble, the newspaper staff meets together in Bob's office to discuss tommorow's headline about a famous inventor, Ma Mushroom, who explains her new invention, The Knit-master 3,000. Larry is busy mopping the floors and suddenly an alarm goes off on his mop. He hides in the broom closet to avoid being noticed. Upon realizing that tonight is the night at Superheroes 101 at Bumblyburg Community College, and that he's nearly late for it, he rushes off. However, on his hurry, Larry accidentally destroys the Knit-Master 3,000. Ma grows very angry and orders him to fix it or else. Meanwhile, Alvin has set up an evil scheme on LarryBoy and his precious city, which involves a fleet of his angry eyebrows. He sends them to seek out anger, while crying out "Fly, My Bushy Minions! Fly and seek out Anger!!!". Larry has been completely late for class by the time he has took the Knit-master to Archibald for repairs. When he finally shows up at class, Bok Choy scolds him for being late for the 4th time, but lets go of his anger. The next morning, Ma Mushroom is still mad about Larry breaking her machine. A flying eyebrow then swoops down and attaches to her forehead, followed by the Carrot Lady, causing them to act very nasty to their local citizens. Back at the Daily Bumble, Vicki talks to Bob about the anger outbreak. Up on the roof, Larry has finally found a perfect place for the freshly fixed Knit-master. As the returns to the elevator, he spots Lampy, making him want to talk to Archibald. Back at Bob's office, Larry encounters an angry Ma Mushroom. He hides in the broom closet and then comes out in a disguise to trick Ma Mushroom into finding "the real Larry" in the closet. Just then, his mop beeps again. Since he locked Ma in the broom closet, Larry hides in the bathroom. Upon learning Alvin's scheme, He rushes to try to remove the eyebrows, but they don't want to let go their anger. LarryBoy pulls out a pair of tweezers to remove the eyebrows with. However, it is useless. Just then, LarryBoy encounters Awful Alvin. He proceeds to stick his eyebrows to him, but he isn't really holding on to anger. So Alvin tries the best of his power to make LarryBoy mad. After having his eyebrows pour chocolate syrup in Larry's Mobile, Larryboy becomes enraged and eyebrows stick to his forehead. But then he remembers what he learned at superhero class. When he realizes this, he lets go of his anger as well as all the citizens of Bumblyburg. However, in turn, Awful Alvin sends his angry eyebrows to capture LarryBoy. But LarryBoy has a plan. He pulls off his cape and waves out it like a matador to trick the eyebrows once again into flying into the Knit-master 3,000, turning them into a giant, colorful nightcap. Alvin tries to outrun the nightcap, but it quickly comes to life and traps him underneath it. Episode 2-Leggo My Ego The Carnival has come to Bumblyburg and everyone is excited. But not so impressing, the cotton candy machine goes berserk, shooting pink goo at various people. LarryBoy shows up and plugs the device with his plunger. While the Bumblyburg citizens cheer for LarryBoy, the cotton candy blows up, covering everyone in sticky, pink goo. Nevertheless, Herbert and Wally devour all the cotton candy and free the citizens from the sticky mess. It is revealed that one bad guy could be responsible for this chemical catastrophe: The Alchemist. Right then, he douses Larryboy with orange spray from his flower and runs off, only to be arrested. As the police car drives off, The Alchemist taunts LarryBoy that he is the worst superhero ever. That evening at superhero school, Bok Choy is teaching his class that building others up is the key to being super. As he teaches, LarryBoy gets curiosity from Lemon Twist saying the word "GALE". Outraged, Lemon Twist releases her gale force-winds on the entire room, wrecking it in the process. After class, while Larry is walking down the street, he is greeted by a stranger, who is really the Alchemist's mother in disguise(Who helped the Alchemist escape). LarryBoy's put-down on Officer Olaf releases a cloud of orange gas which shrinks the policeman. The next morning, at his custodian job at the Daily Bumble, Larry is still worried that if he's really super, until he overhears Bob reporting about the dedication of the superhero statue at Bumblyburg city park, he decides to go with them. At the park, Larry looks at the statue of himself which is put next to Hebert and Wally. An orange cloud shrinks them too. At the Alchemists mansion, he and his mom put on a photo slideshow on how they plan on taking over the city. Back to the park, while walking around, LarryBoy is then greeted by another stranger who asks him if some of his friends are super than him. LarryBoy tells her that the whole town is worthless, which causes a massive puff of orange gas to explode out of his plunger ears and shrink every single citizen. Depressed, a heartbroken LarryBoy walks back home. As he searches for the "Bubble Bath", he finds a tiny Archibald Asparagus standing on the chair in front of the Larry-Computer. He traces all the orange clouds to the Alchemist's hideout. The nefarious duo uses an altered-ego device to create a super-sized version of LarryBoy, called "Alter-Ego". The giant bad guy bangs LarryBoy around the room, a lot like a pinball bouncing back and forth off bumpers. Extremely dizzy, LarryBoy tries to shrink him with his alter ego clouds, but it only causes him to get larger. The thumping continues for a while until LarryBoy sticks himself to the wall. Just then, his conscience (Bok Choy in a thought bubble) appears and advises him to build up others to reverse the damage. After advice from his conscience, LarryBoy lets go of the wall and rams himself into Alter Ego, knocking him unconscious. LarryBoy makes a speech to the Alchemist and Mother Pearl about how super his friends are, Alter Ego deflates into the , and all of the shrunken veggies become unshrunken and they confront the Alchemist and Mother Pearl. In another trick, the Alchemist grabs Bob the tomato and threatens to spray him with his flower. Herbert and Wally commence "Operation: Jelly-Belly Floppy-Woppy", causing him to drop Bob and spray Mother Pearl with his flower by accident. His angry mother tells him that he's really ungraceful, and as a result, the Alchemist shrinks and is then scooped up and caged and LarryBoy ties up Mother Pearl with a web of plunger rope. The villianous twosome is arrested and incararated. * Episode 3: The Yodelnapper * Episode 4: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Characters * Larry Boy/Larry the Cucumber: Larry Boy is the superhero of Bumblyburg and Larry is his alter ego who works as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Mike Nawrocki. * Archie: Larryboy's faithful butler. Voiced by Phil Vischer. * Bok Choy: The wise teacher of the superhero class that Larryboy goes to. He speaks with a Chinese accent. Voiced by Marc Graue. * Bob the Tomato: Editor of the Daily Bumble newspaper. Voiced by Phil Vischer. * Vicki Cucumber: A teenage female cucumber who works as photo journalist at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. * Junior Asparagus: An elementary aged reporter for the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Lisa Vischer. * Lemon Twist: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. She made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck". Voiced by Anita Protich. * Dark Crow: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. He made a big role in "The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly". Voiced by Jose Vincente. * Electromelon: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He transforms into a large, electrical watermelon when angered. He made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck" Unknown voice. * Scarlet Tomato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He probably speaks with an Italian accent. Unknown voice. * Bubblegum: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Hot Tamale: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Sweet Potato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Awful Alvin: A villain. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy". Voiced by Larry Whitaker. * Mother Pearl: The Alchemist's sidekick and mother. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. * The Alchemist: A villain. As a running gag, He takes great offense at his mom when she calls him "cubby". Voiced by Harry Shearer. * Greta Von Gruesome: A villain with a German accent. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. * Lampy: Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. Unvoiced. * Officer Olaf: Bumblyburg's resident policeman. He speaks with a Swedish/Northwestern accent. Unknown voice. * Chief Croswell: Officer Olaf's sidekick. Unknown voice. * Hebert and Wally: Two teenage eggplant brothers. Unknown voice. * Mr. Mahoney: An Irish baker and the owner of Mahoney's Bakery. Voiced by Lee Marshall. * Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr: A German candlemaker. Super Cartoons * Episode 1: Fly By Might! - Larry tries to have a relaxing day, but an annoying fly gets in the way. * Episode 2: Cuke of All Trades! - Larryboy is forced to watch two neighboring shops at the same time, which eventually leads to disaster. * Episode 3: A Polar Pickle! - Larryboy tries to save the little kid's plush fish from two penguins who think that it is a real fish. * Episode 4: Merry-Go-Wreck! - Electro-Melon and Lemon Twist leave Larryboy busy cleaning the erasers as they happily go out to the amusement park. But their enthusiasm leads to unintentional destruction until LarryBoy arrives and advises them to team up to clean up the mess. Books Nine chapter books were written as tie-ins to the Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures series. * Larryboy and the Emperor of Envy * Larryboy and the Awful Ear Wacks Attacks * Larryboy and the Yodelnapper (based on Episode 3) * Larryboy and the Good, the Bad and the Eggly (based on Episode 4) * Larryboy and the Sinister Snow Day * Larryboy Versus the Volcano * Larryboy and the Amazing Brain Twister * Larryboy and the Attack of Outback Jack * Larryboy and the Abominable Trashman Trivia * This cartoon version of VeggieTales shares the same animation style as the show Dexter's Laboratory. Category:TV series